Biomedical
Probe (**) Size: Mini One of the standards of the xeno arsenal, the Probe is used for creating Abductees. When used, it implants Tech in the subject's body that slowly creates the necessary spiritual modifications to use other Tech. However, since terrestrial life has not been added to its library (and no xeno possesses the necessary knowledge to add a new species), it does not grant any ability to create or repair Tech. Unlike with other Tech, the activation roll does not grant a duration to the Probe. Instead, it determines the success of the attempt, with each roll taking 5 minutes. Dramatic Failure: The subject takes a level of Aggravated damage. Failure: No progress is made, and the subject takes a level of Lethal damage. Success: Successes are accumulated. Once the Probe has accumulated successes equal to the subject's Willpower+Integrity, the subject gains the Abductee Merit. Exceptional Success: The xeno may implant a Tech and an appropriate Memory in the subject. Otherwise, the extra successes are their own reward. Bacta Tank (***) Size: Large to Capital Alternate Dice Pool: Intelligence+Medicine A Bacta Tank is a standard healing device. An injured, poisoned, or sick subject is placed in the tank, and every 15 minutes an attending xeno makes an activation roll. If the device is unattended, treat the roll result as a failure. While in the Tank, the subject can only attempt physical actions on the Tank or on anything else in it, and then only at a -5 penalty. Perception rolls and any effort that requires sending a signal other than speech or hand gestures out of the tank suffers a -3 penalty; all other mental and social actions are unaffected. Dramatic Failure: The subject takes a level of Lethal damage, and does not heal until the next roll. Failure: The subject takes a level of Bashing damage, and does not heal until the next roll. If the next roll is a failure, it is a dramatic failure. Success: Each success is treated as an hour of time passing for purposes of healing and deprivation. Food, drink, and drugs can all be placed in a special intake, in which case the subject is treated as having consumed them normally. Wastes are also removed automatically. In addition, the effects and durations of any illnesses or poisons (as well as aging) are suspended until the next roll. Exceptional Success: In addition to the effects of five or more hours of healing, the xeno may choose to reduce the Toxicity or Virulence of any disease or poison by one, remove a Tilt or Condition caused by Aggravated damage that has been healed, or suspend the effects and durations of supernatural Tilts and Conditions for one hour after the subject has been removed from the tank. Cloning Vat (*****) Size: Large to Capital A Cloning Vat allows its user to create duplicates of living beings, and (through soul binding, brain uploads, or similar methods) returns the mind and soul of the subject to the clone upon the death of the original. The Cloning Vat takes a month to activate and lasts for one chapter per success, becoming permanent if the original dies. For the duration, the subject gains the Extra Life Merit. Sidebar: Will The Real Slim Shady Please Stand Up Cloning Vats can create some interesting questions about identity, especially if methods for coming back from the dead exist. Some beings in the World of Darkness are able to raise the dead (though at a cost); and depending on how "death" is defined, magic other than Tech might not even be needed for more than one of someone to be running around. If you don't want to deal with that kind of mess, you as the Storyteller can declare that the Cloning Vat defines "dead" as irreversible brain death and attempts to resurrect someone with an active clone automatically fail. If you do want to have both the original and a clone running around after one is Embraced by a vampire, or revived from a cardiac arrest or a near-drowning, though...Category:Tech Category:Incomplete Category:Rules Information